


Part 5: New & Approved Ohana:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Malnutrition, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Overdosing, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Five-O Team finds a little girl lost, scared, & alone, who was not taken care of by her mother, who died of a drug overdose, Will they make it work?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last one in my series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: The Five-O Team finds a little girl lost, scared, & alone, who was not taken care of by her mother, who died of a drug overdose, Will they make it work?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last one in my series, Read my others, & enjoy!!!*

 

It was wonderful balmy morning in Hawaii, which is unusually strange, cause the weather is always so hot, & unbearable sometimes, but today, it did not bother two couples, who were busy shutting out the world, & forgetting about everyone else, & everything for awhile, cause it **_had been_** way too long, since they had sex,  & they were craving it like crazy.

 

"God, Like that, Super Seal, You feel so good, Babe !", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams exclaimed, as he was getting pummeled sexually by his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who could not wait so long, because the stress, & attraction was getting to him. He knows that he could be rough in bed, but with Danny, He takes his time, & makes sure that he is completely satisfied.

 

"You feel incredible too, Danno", The Seal managed to steady his breathing, & focused on what he was doing, He was completely in the zone with Danny's needs, & also he wants him to be happy with him for the rest of their lives together. Danny rolled & snapped his hips, & Steve groaned out, "You are so cruel", & his eyes rolled back in the back of his head, Danny took this as advantage to have his way & fun with his partner.

 

Just as the fun was gonna begin, Danny's cell rang, & so did Steve's, They both cursed, "Awww, Shit !", Danny answered it, since it was his turn this time, & he was getting the details, & his eyes widen, as he looked at his handsome lover, & said, "Okay, Chin, We will be right there", & he quickly explained the situation to his partner, & they got dressed, hurried out, locked everything, & got to the crime scene in not time at all.


	2. One:

The scene was chaotic, Everyone scrambled around, trying to find out what happened, & trying to control the scene too, There was a pretty little brunette girl with emerald eyes, crying her eyes out, & Officer Kono Kalakaua was comforting her, the best that she could.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was watching the little girl, & sadly shook his head, "It sucks to be a cop some days", & Captain Lou Grover had to agree with a nod of his head, & they went to take care of the scene. So, they can have something to report with, when Danny & Steve comes in, They are gonna want to what the hell is going on.

 

Steve & Danny came roaring up in the trademark camaro, & they came up to the two men, "Talk to me, What do we have, Guys ?", "Two dead over a couple bags of coke, Plus it looks like a little girl was caught in the middle", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said reporting with a sigh, Lou took over, & said, "He wanted the kid, as payment, The Dead Mother fought him, Got a couple of shots into him, Before he went down, he shot her a couple of times too, & the end result is a bloodbath", Danny & Steve had a disgusted look on their faces.

 

Steve & Danny cautiously went up to Kono, & their only surviving witness, cause they don't want to startle the little girl. "Who do we have here ?", The Navy Seal asked with a smile on his face, hoping that it will calm the little girl down. Kono had the little girl at her side comforting her, "This is Serenity Carlson, She told me that the victims always beefed, & tonight was extremely violent", Steve approached the girl, & Serenity backed up into Kono.

 

"Serenity, These are two great friends of mine, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, They are really nice, especially Steve, Can you say "hi" ?", & the little girl shyly turned to face them, & said softly, "hi", The Couple smiled, when her fear is slowly disappearing, & she is slowly gonna trust them again.

 

"I think that we should get her to the hospital, To see if she suffered any further trauma", Chin said, as he & Lou came up from behind them, They turned around, & nodded, Serenity tighten her grip on Kono, They knew that hospitals scared her. The Former Surfer gave her a reassuring smile, & said, "It's gonna be okay", They all went to their vehicles.

 

They decided to call on Catherine to help, & they knew that if there was another woman there. Serenity would be more calmer, & feel safe with them all, But they are not gonna worry about that now, They just want to get the little girl checked out, & settled. They are also hoping that the little girl won't feel anymore heartbreak.


	3. Two:

Catherine showed up, like she said she would, & she knew that her friends needed her by the tone of Steve's tone, & knew that it was very important, & she left her place, & got there, as fast as she can. She wants them to always depend on her for anything. When she saw the condition of Serenity, she knew that the little girl suffered a lot.

 

Catherine went to the little girl slowly, & introduced herself with a smile, & then she asked delicately, "Can you tell me what happened to your mommy ?", she nodded, the others left to give them some privacy, The Former Navy Beauty managed to get a detailed report. Then she gave a hug to the little girl, & left, so she can rest, before the doctor examines her, Five-O **_will definitely not_** leave her alone for that.

 

"From what she told me, Her mother needed another fix, & she already owes a lot of money, So, He was gonna take Serenity in an even trade, so it would motivate her, so he can pay her faster", The Navy Seal was completely pissed now, & so was Danny, & he definitely let them know it too. "I think it's disgusting, what she did, I also she realized the mistake that she made, by leaving her behind", Everyone nodded, & agreed.

 

"Danny, Sometimes, Shit happens," The Brunette Beauty said with a sigh, & they saw that the doctor was ready to take their new,& possibly love one down for tests. They were right behind her, & waited til the doctor came out. Dr. Carter was happy with the results. He told them so, but he said, "But that bastard did a number on her, I hope you have the resources to protect her", The Team vowed that they do, & will make sure that she will stay safe with them, So, He released the little girl to them, so they can bring her to Danny & Steve's house.

 

They got her into the house, & washed her the best that they can, & got her into an old pair of Grace's pajamas, & got her settled into bed. Then, they went outside without disturbing her, & talked for awhile, about the situation at hand, They already made up their minds about keeping Serenity, & they want her to be part of their ohana. Catherine opened up the line of communication with this.

 

"I think she is such a sweetie, & deserves to be in a nice home with two wonderful men, who are already raising two girls on their own, plus, I think it wouild make her feel secure, & stablized in this kind of enviroment", Kono said, "You are great with Stephanie, & Grace, I think Serenity can really benefit from your love", Lou said adding, "Nothing is like a love of a child, who idolizes you, & wants you with them", Chin said with a nod, "That's right, So think about it, Bruddahs", & they finished up their beers, & everyone went home, while Steve & Danny checked on their little girl.

 

They found Serenity with tears in her eyes, awake & looks terrified to go back to sleep, So, Steve went to her slowly, & the blond followed him, she was scared for a second, & she relaxed, when it was Steve & Danny. "Is your arm hurting you, Sweetheart ?", & she sniffled, & said, "Yes, Sir", Danny went quickly & gave her some pain meds, & when she relaxed, Danny said with a smile, "Serenity, I betcha that you did not know this, But Steve here can do magic", & gasps. Serenity said with a stubborn tone, "Policemen can't do magic", as she shook her head "no", "Well, I think I can make money come out of you", & he went behind her ear, & pulled out a $20.00 bill, The look on her face, told them, that she just won a million dollars.

 

"Say, Wait a minute, Have you been holding out on us ?", The Seal & his lover gently tickles her, making her giggle so hard, & they all composed themselves, & relaxed, "No, I wasn't holding out on you, That was magic", Danny just let out a bark of laughter, & Steve said with a chuckle, "I know, Sweetie, You keep it, Okay ?, We are gonna start an allowance fund for you", She was excited about that, & Danny said, as he helps her into bed, "There is gonna be a lot of stuff happening, So, Gorgeous, You need your rest", she nodded, & she reached out for a hug, & the men happily obliged, & they settled back, & fell asleep with her in the middle, so she wouldn't be scared on her first night in the house.

 

Soon everything changed, Serenity was happy little girl again, she loved her new sisters, & they played on the beach every weekend, cause their daddies, uncles, & aunts don't have to work, plus, Serenity never gets tired of hearing, _"I love yous"_ , It just made her day & life, that she found a family or ohana, that she can call her own, & she would never been lonely again, Steve & Danny thought it was the best decision ever to adopt her, & things remained calm in Hawaii, despite a few interruptions from criminals, & Wo Fat once in awhile.


	4. Three: Last Part & Epilogue:

Things even got better after just three months, Serenity learned how to trust the team after all that they had been through, & they learned how to be patient, when she is going through a new stage in her life, & the most important part, they spend plenty of time together, & always have fun, as an ohana.

 

Serenity was doing well in school, along with Stephanie, & Grace, The Older Girl also makes sure that the little ones were taking care of, to the tee, & she keeps watch over any bullies, who would bother her sisters, She knew that it was finalized yet. but she can't wait til Serenity is officially her sister, & part of her ohana. She watched her play catch with Stephanie, & the little girl caught the ball, & said exclaiming, "I did it, Racie, I did it, I caught it !", she said exclaiming with happiness.

 

Gracie gave her the "thumbs up", & said, "I knew that you can do it, Just for that, I am treating you two to some shaved ice, as soon as Daddy & Danno come pick us up", The Littlest Children got so excited, & they love when their big sister spoils them so much, plus they try to be good to her right back, When they were done playing, They held on to Grace's hand, as they watch out for the familiar camaro.

 

Steve & Danny were in such a great mood to celebrate, they just found out that Serenity is officially their daughter, that morning, when their lawyer came to meet them with the final paperwork. plus Rachel & Stan have been incredibly supportive of them adopting Serenity, & they love it when she visits with Stephanie, & the three girls have a fun day together all afternoon, when she finishes with the day, sometimes they invite her to sleep over. The Seal & his blond adonis lover, are always grateful for the extra pair of hands, & Rachel said, "It will work out, Everything will be fine", Stan said agreeing, "Just be patient", Steve & Danny nodded, & thanked their friends for the advice.

 

They were brought back to the present, "I can't believe it, We have another child, Danno, We are parents for the third time, We are so incredibly blessed", The Loudmouth Detective nodded in agreement, & said, "We are, Babe, we certainly are", & they had smiles, all the way to the **_Sacred Hearts Academy_** , they are looking to spend some quality time together as a family, & nothing will stop or get in their way of doing it.

 

The Girls were looking around for their fathers, & Danny & Steve just got there, The Two Men whistled lightly, & the girls gasped in surprise, The Couple just chuckled, as they see the expressions on their faces, They help get their kids in the car, & they showed the girls the paperwork. Each girl squealed in happiness, over the news, "Can we get some shaved ice, please ?", Grace asked with the puppy eyes. Serenity & Stephanie gave the same look, as their older sister, Steve mocked gasped, & said, "Oh no, We are doomed, Danno, Triple puppy eyes, How can we say "no" to that ?", Danny chuckled, & said, "You can't", & they laughed all the way to ** _Kamekona's Ice Shaved Stand_**.

The End


End file.
